1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a panel support assembly and a panel fixing system, and in particular to the fixing of panels between posts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing panel fixing systems include upright posts with channels into which the edge of panels locate. In the case of glass panels, silicone sealer is normally used to secure the edges of the glass panels within the channels.
There is some difficulty with such installations. Firstly, the posts need to be accurately located both laterally and angularly to ensure that the channels are aligned. Secondly, as the posts are fixed in position, the panels can only be located by inserting them from the top of the posts and dropping them into place. There may be some difficulties in positioning the panels in this method if the channels on the post do not properly align.
Obviously, it is time consuming to ensure accurate alignment between the posts, and location of the panels in the manner described is also exceedingly difficult.
It is often necessary for there to be an angle between adjacent panels. This means using either an excessively wide channel in the posts, or making a number of different posts with channels at different angles. It is prohibitively costly to produce a range of posts to produce all of the required angles between adjacent panels.
The invention will find many applications. The most common application is the fixing of glass panels between a plurality of upright posts. This produces a structure which can be used for decorative purposes, as a swimming pool enclosure, as a wind and noise screen or as a balustrade among many examples.
It is an aim of this invention to overcome the problems referred to above, and to provide a panel support assembly and associated panel fixing system which enables easy fixing of panels between post members and to provide a system that allows greater flexibility in terms of relative angles between panels on either side of a post.
According to the present invention, there is provided a panel support assembly for receiving and supporting a panel along its edge comprising:
a post having an elongate laterally opening part-cylindrical recess extending along its length; and
an elongate panel edge receiving member having internal walls defining a U-shaped laterally opening channel extending along its length and an outer peripheral wall shaped so as to allow rotation within the recess about a lengthwise axis of the post;
whereby, in use, a panel edge can be moved into the channel in a direction perpendicular to the lengthwise axis and subsequently the panel edge and receiving member can be rotated about the lengthwise axis together to allow alignment of an opposed edge of the panel with a receiving member of a second panel support assembly.
Preferably, the outer peripheral wall of the receiving member is part-cylindrical in shape.
The angle of the arc defined by the recess in the post may be greater than 180xc2x0 which in turn means that the panel edge receiving member is held captive within the recess. In other words, the opening of the recess is narrower than the diameter of the panel receiving member. This will act to hold the panel receiving member captive within the recess thereby positively joining the panel edge receiving member to the post.
Alternatively, the width of the recess in the post may be sufficient to allow the panel edge receiving member to pass laterally into the recess through the recess opening. The width may be such that a slight resistance to location within the recess is provided. This enables the panel receiving member to be pushed into the opening of the recess while at the same time providing sufficient holding force to keep it within the recess.
The posts can be of any suitable cross-sectional shape, and ideally would comprise extruded sections produced from material such as aluminum. Most would be produced with recesses on both sides with some posts being produced with recesses on one side.
As the panel edge receiving member is able to rotate with respect to the post, this enables the panel to be positioned within a range of angles defined by the degree of rotation of the panel receiving member with respect to the post. This provides several advantages. One is the ability to correct for small errors of alignment between adjacent posts or to simply allow a panel to be positioned at an angle with respect to adjacent panels.
It also has significant advantages in respect of locating panels between adjacent posts. By ensuring that the channel within the panel edge receiving member is deep enough, one edge of the panel may be located fully within its receiving member, and then the panel and receiving member can be rotated so that the opposite edge can locate within the channel of the second receiving member. Ideally, the second panel receiving member can be rotated so that the second edge of the panel easily locates within the recess. Continued rotation of both receiving members enables the panel to be put into its desired position ready for insertion of the silicone sealant. This assembly process is significantly easier by comparison to known techniques.